


O is for Obfuscate

by shir0ch4n



Series: He's Not That Bad [15]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: ABC Challenge, Never Possessed!AU, Other, Volga/his hyliadammed privacy, is my favorite ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shir0ch4n/pseuds/shir0ch4n
Summary: Does Volga is....





	O is for Obfuscate

It's common knowledge that the Dragon Knight is a very serious person. He does things deliberately and precisely, never strays from a mission or task, and is outright blunt.

All the same it's also common knowledge that he also has a mischievous side as well. One that he actually quite enjoys to abuse whenever he can without breaking character. He does have an image to maintain.

However, if there was one thing that does borderline his serious/mischievous personality is flirting.

Volga is very aware of the effect he causes among the Hylian women, and on occasion men. He knows very well why so many will ask him to perform a task that requires a bit of physical exertion. He actually finds it  _ very _ annoying. His proper upbringing, however, refuses to let him turn down the task regardless of its hidden agenda. Besides sometimes the person asking actually does need his help. The ones who don't legitimately need his help usually meet his passive fury.

Which is why he retaliates by flirting. 

Constantly, and with abandon.

How is that a retaliation you might ask? Well it's the method he does it.

When one of the non legitimate requesters begin to “discreetly” flirt with him he would respond back in as flat a manner as possible. Sometimes even taking the euphemism literally. His flat tone leaves them wondering if he actually meant what he said or if it's just another Hylian thing he just doesn't comprehend. The result are then very amusing. They usually involve: sputtering, stammers, long awkward silences, and/or the person stopping completely.

Although, no plan is without its faults.

After successfully flirting with a great number of people it seems a pool of sorts was created. Many decided to bet on his  _ preference _ . Generally most bet on him enjoying the  _ company _ of women. Surprisingly around the same amount bet on him liking  _ men _ . A few betted on both.  _ One _ person betted on neither.

It honestly made him hysterical on the inside to know that the poor fool was chastised for such a guess.

Because, ironically, 

he was right.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still kinda sketchy about revealing that I headcanon him as asexual since every single fanfic I find seems to make him out as some kind of sex object or sexual interest. Honestly I just can't see him being sexually interested in anyone. Romantically, that's a really hard _MAYBE_, and even _that_ would get a slow burn. But no I don't see romance as something he would find important or even interested in.
> 
> I have the whole thing already completed but I will still take requests within this AU for our favorite dragon knight.
> 
> Give me art and see my art go here: [shir0ch4ns-art](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shir0ch4ns-art)


End file.
